


Get Bent

by HYPERFocused



Category: The Breakfast Club
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Medical Conditions, Recreational Drug Use, Triple Drabble, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Brian's picking up a new habit, and an old friend.





	Get Bent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/gifts).



Brian hadn’t gotten stoned since leaving Stanford, his crowd ran toward the performance enhancing, say, Adderall, than the strictly recreational. The other time, had been when they were all locked in together for five different stupid reasons.

But things were different now. Migraines and chronic back pain (he should have listened to his mother nag him about his posture) meant that he qualified for a medical card. 

There were so many options. Then Brian found a dispensary called The Breakfast Club, with a strain called NeoMaxizoomdweebie, and that was it. Bender had finally gone legit, but hadn’t changed a bit.

* * *

Bender thought Brian would be the first real success among The Breakfast Club, 1985. Claire would pledge some sorority at a midrange University that suited her strengths in social skills and self-indulgence, with little academic stress on her. 

Andrew would have a few good years as an athlete, enough for a college scholarship that he’d probably lose when some unpleasant injury sidelined him junior year. Maybe he’d scrape up enough money to finish his degree in Jockstrap Science, and go on to coach.

Allison would write creepy children’s books, attracting kids and their parents equally. Bender? He would just deal.

* * *

Just deal, he did. With his father finally kicking it, his mother never quite coming to terms with it, or acknowledging Bender when he came out to her, after, because there was no way that was happening while his dad was still breathing.

He moved to California on a whim, and it quickly became home. He managed to stay out of trouble, yet live the life he wanted. When the taller, suddenly smoking (heh) hot Brian Johnson showed up, Bender grinned and told him to “Get Bent.”

“Only if that’s your new nickname”, Brian responded.

“Good call there, Brainy Brian.”


End file.
